Tears of scarlet
by Libertystar
Summary: kagome gets a few new powers, REVISED dc not my characters please R


TEARS OF SCARLET  
Kagome was looking for Inuyasha. He had walked into the forest an hour ago and she was worries. As she walked through the trees, she became aware of voices, it was Inuyasha and Kikyou! They were talking in hushed tones; Kagome stranded her ears and could just make out snatches of their conversation. ". Promise. Inuyasha..." that was Kikyou. ".. I promise.Kik.. Kagome" replied Inuyasha's voice. Kagome took a step backwards and a twip snapped under the weight of her foot. Immediately Inuyasha was there, his hand wrapped around her throat. "Kagome ..." her said dully, "Inuyasha, remember your promise." A regretful look swept across his face at Kikyous words, but was gone as soon at is had come. "I'm sorry Kagome, but I love Kikyou and you must die so she can have her soul." With that, Inuyasha shoved his hand through her stomach. She gasped more in shock then pain, 'how can Inuyasha do this to her?' She thought dimly. She saw Inuyasha and Kikyou walking away as she lay dieing on the ground. 'I will not die, I will not give them the satisfaction of killing me' but even as she thought tis, her life was slipping away. Kagome sighed and released her power; there was a rush of wind and a flash of lightning. Kagome stood up she was clothed in darkness and bathed in shadow. She was completely healed and now wore a flowing black dress with a matching black cloak that had a hood that covered her eyes. Kagome looked up; her eyes were pitch black and terrifying. A bird chirped nearby and kagome looked up at it. Her eyes came to rest on the bird and it fell form the sky, dead. She quickly drew the hood more fully over her eyes. She began to walk, although she seemed to more float then to actually touch the ground. She swept through the forest on silent feet, and came to rest on the shore of a lake. Kagome reached into her pocked and withdrew a black ivory flute. She began to play a song. A slow haunting melody, that seemed to wrap around your heart and squeeze. As the las note faded away, Kagome became aware of an unearthly silence through out the forest. Kgome turned around and took to the sky's, headed toward the western lands.  
As Kagome flew aver the land she pondered what had just occurred. Inuyasha had tried to kill her, she should have died, and she wished she had died. For with the releasing of her power cam the memories of why they were locked away in the first place. She was now doomed to never be able to look at anything but the elements without killing them. So was her power, so was her curse. It had been locked away for hundreds of years, only to be released by a stupid hanyou's, thoughtless action. Now the one known through out the universe simply as Iavana, was awakened, and would bring death and sorrow where ever she went.  
She reached her destination just as the sun was sinking below the horizon. She had built the place a few centuries before she was sealed, as a sort of home. It was a rather difficult place to get to unless you knew the way. First you had to find a certain lake and jump into it. Once in you need to find the tunnel and swim for a few minutes. Then you arrive in a sort of cavern like area, you travel through the caverns for a mile or so and then you finally reach her home. The main cavern was lavishly furnished with silk and marble. Precious stones adorned almost every surface. A fountain rose up in the center of the room. The light gleamed off its black surface. the next room was a parlor and the bedroom, the were furnished in much the same manner, every thing in the hundreds of caverns glowed with a eerie inner light. Yet the rooms seemed to radiate sadness. Kagome walked through her 'house' and toward a cavern in the back. His was obviously a weapons room, weapons of every shape and size hung form racks and on hooks on the walls. Kagome knew how to use these weapons, for she rarely liked to use her curse. Gathering a sword, katana, throwing stars and a bow and quiver of arrows, Kagome went back to her bedroom; she dumped everything on her bed and walked over to her wardrobe. Opening the wardrobe, Kagome surveyed its contents. After some thought, Kagome decided on a black kimono with golden roses embroidered on it. With a flick of her wrist she was clean and dressed, a sparkling onyx necklace shone on her neck. 'Now for the final touch, 'she though. She focused her power between her out stretched hand and a ball of blue energy began to grow. Her brow furrowed in concentration, Kagome shaped the magic into the form of a small baby dragon. When she was finished, there stood and living breathing dragon, it was no bigger then a kitten and lighter then one. "I'm sorry you had to stay locked up so long Aleofane," she said. The dragon crooned and nuzzled her cheek, laughing a little Kagome rubbed the little dragons head. "Know that you are with me, I may begin my reign once again" she said and turned.  
It was way past sun down and there was no moon, just the way Kagome liked it. 'Poor inuyasha, to have awakened me only to be subject to his own curse, And Kikyou will not stay with him, for she craves power and death as so many of the undead do.' As this thought flashed through her mind, Kagome decided on a course of action. She would collect all the jewel shards, except for narakus, for she had promised Songo and Miroku that they could kill him, and then she would show herself. With a satisfied smirk, kagome turned in the direction on the nearest jewel shard, for she may not be human but she was the guardian of the jewel, many believed that the priestess Midoriko had created the Shikon No Tama, but they did not know that they were the same person. That Kagome and Midoriko were one and the same, the body that Inuyasha had seen frozen and still fighting the youkai was nothing but and illusion. Kagome raced over the land toward the tug of the jewel shard, she came to a stop just above the youkai, it was a scorpion youkai and had come to rest on the bank beside a stream. It did not sense her for she had no smell and no other way to track or find her. She glanced down at it, not really looking at it but just glimpsing it out of the corner of her eye. Smirking a little, she swept down and with a spectacular backhand sweep, cut the thing in two. She bent down and retrieved the jewel shards, for the scorpion had had three; she put them together and connected them to a chain that had suddenly appeared around her neck. She smiled a genuine smile and lifting into the air, took off on the direction of which she felt other jewel shards.  
It had been four months since Inuyasha had killed Kagome and everyone was angry, it was now apparent that it had been Kagome who had kept the group together. With her gone, Songo and Miroku were forever fighting and blaming inuyasha for everything, which of courses were always his fault. Inuyasha was ignoring them and entranced by Kikyou, he had not noticed that she had not sensed any jewel shards for over a week. Finally Songo brought that minor point to his attention. "Inuyasha we need to collect the shards, it has been two weeks since the last one and Kikyou is supposed to find them," she said with irritation. "Kikyou, do you sense any shards?" Inuyasha asked Kikyou gently. "Yes, Inuyasha, there are a lot about a mile or so from here," she said with a smug look toward Songo. They speed up and soon reached their destination, there, sitting in the center on a clearing, was a one girl. She seemed to be about seventeen with black hair and she was dressed in a black kimono with a ocean scene embroidered on it in green and blue thread. They approached cautiously and when they were directly behind her they were stopped by a melodious voice that seemed not to come from the figure but from the very air around her. "Hello Inuyasha, Songo, Miroku, Shipou. What a pleasure it is to see you again, it has been what? Three months? Four? Oh well never mind, it is on no real consequence," the figure turned and faced them, she kept her eyes downcast and would not look at them, but they knew who it was. "KAGOME?" They all said in unison. Kagome smirked and said "why yes, did you not wonder where I had gone? Oh wait, Inuyasha would have created some sort of fabrication for you to cover my disappearance. You would not want them to know that you had killed me know would you Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. The others sared at her and then turned accusing eyes on inuyasha. "you WHAT?" They all said. Inuyasha ignored them and demanded "why aren't you dead? I killed you, you should be dead." "yes I know , and I wish every day that I could die but I can't so there is no use crying over it. You see Inuyasha, I am not who you think I am, I am immortal, I have been alive for eons and eons, I saw how the stars were crafted and how the earth was shaped form dry bare rock. I was with the first human when they were born and when they died, I have roamed the universe and over more timed then you could count. For I am every where and any time. You may know me as Kagome but the rest of the world knows me as Iavana! The daughter of death and the sister to sorrow. I am agony and pain, suffering and torture. I have swept the land and killed everything on it many times yet you still keep amassing me. How can creatures that are so based and non-complex, keep living and producing after thousands of years?" kagome replied. She looked up as suddenly, out of the bushes game a bear youkai, kagome leaveled her gaze on it and it fell down dead. "you see inuyasha, I am not the weak girl I once was, I have become more powerful then you could ever dream of. In three days there will be a battle and Naraku will fall then the shards will be reunited and a wish can be made. I will let each of you suggest a wish and then I will decide which to accept. Think wisely on your wish for you will never get another chance." With that she lifted into the air and flew away. "What do you think we should wish for?" asked Songo. "feh, I will wish that Kikyou was alive," said Inuyasha. "your stupid Inuyasha, I'm wishing that I could have a family," cried Shipou. He was still sad that Kagome could no longer be his mother and that he had no one to take care of him. Songo and Miroku did not say what they would wish for yet they were both thing the same thing, ' I want someone to love.'  
  
The three days flew by in a flash and it was time for the battle with Naraku. Everything was set, Kagome would meet Naraku on the field of battle and they would fight, and so they did. It was a bloody and gruesome battle with heavy casualties on both sides. Kagome was reluctant to use her full power and preferred that Naraku be given a fair fight. Yet when his power blast almost hit Shipou, kagome got mad, she stared at him and he disintegrated before there eyes. Kagome picked up the jewel shard from the ashes and asked everyone to stand in a line in front of her. When they were there she slowly walked in front of them down the line. "Since your wishes are all basically the same it will be easy to fulfill it" she said. She gathered the jewel to her and it began to glow, the light got so bright that everyone had to look away and shield their eyes. "what is it that you wish?" asked midoriko, " I wish that this small band of brave fighters could all have their hearts desire," she said simply. "it is done" the voice replied. Kagome smiled and sad smile and turned around and disappeared never to be seen by her friends again. Epilogue So Kikyou and Inuyasha were finally able to live happily ever after and Songo and Miroku finally got together. Shipou did get his loving family, kouga and his new mate adopted him and they lived happily ever after. Only on those cold moonless nights when the wind is blowing do they remember they girl who and risked her life for them and who they will never see again until death takes them into her hands. Only on those nights do they hear faintly on the wind, a sad and hushed voice whisper "good-bye".  
  
THE END. 


End file.
